oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Workshop II
Details Magic *30 Smithing *Elemental Workshop I |items=*Pickaxe *Hammer *8 coal (12 coal if you wish to smith the Mind shield) *2 Elemental ore (3 Elemental ore if you wish to smith the Mind shield) *Battered key from the first quest Optional: *Slashed book (if you wish to smith the Mind shield)|kills = 2 Earth elementals (level 35)|recommended = *Camelot Teleport to get from the Digsite to Seers' Village (optional but recommended)}} Walkthrough Starting Off To begin with, you need to go to the Exam Centre south of the Digsite. Search the most north-eastern of the south-eastern bookcases there, and you'll find a Beaten book with a scroll in it as a bookmark. Read the scroll, and then head to Seers' Village. DO NOT get rid of this book before the end of the quest; if you do, you will not be able to make the helmet out of the Primed mind bar. It is advised to have started the Kandarin Diary, as one of the medium tasks involves making a Mind helmet (which you will do in this quest). The Key If you don't already have the Battered key, head to the building southwest of Seers' Village Bank, and search the north-east bookcase to get a Battered book and a Battered key. Go to the workshop in the building with the anvil, and let yourself in the same way as in the Elemental Workshop I quest. Now, as soon as you are inside, follow the directions on the scroll: 2 north, 2 east, 2 north, 2 east, 10 north, 4 west. You'll end up in the Water elemental room in front of the machinery. Search it for a key, it will be used on the hatch in the centre of the room to go downstairs. Note: If you do not read the scroll, you will not get the search option for the machinery. ''' '''Note: Before you go down, quickly mine two Elemental ores (three if you desire a Mind shield) from the west room, and smelt them into Elemental bars in the south room. Now, head back into the middle of the area, and use the key on the large hatch in the ground. Making Repairs .]] Once you're downstairs, you need to fix the machinery. First off, search the crate full of Crane and Lever schematics to the south, and get one of each. Go back upstairs, and use one of your bars on the workbench. Make the Crane claw. Do not make the Mind helmet yet! 'Now, go back down and pull the south-west lever next to the crane, and then use the claw on the crane. Next, head up the small stairs to your south-west to get to the upper level. Open the junction box in the west to work on the pipes for the press (click on the ends you want to connect). You'll want to arrange them as seen on the right. For the next two parts, you'll need to search all the crates in the surrounding area. The items can be in any of the crates either up on the scaffolding (upper level) or down on the level with the crane. You'll need to find a small, medium, and large cog, as well as a piece of pipe. Use the pipe on the broken pipe upstairs on the northernmost point of the scaffolding. Then, for the cogs, take them back downstairs to the machine on the east side. On the side of the machine are three pins. By using the cogs on the machine pins, you want to stick the small one on the upper-left pin, the medium one on the lower left, and the large one on the right. Operating the Machine #Place your Elemental bar on the jig cart, which should be on the south crane right now. #Use the two levers closest to you to lower the crane to pick up the bar, raise it again, turn it around, lower it into the lava, lift it, turn it back around, and lower it again. #Then, use the west lever to drop the bar on to the cart, and use the lever right behind you, by the yellow sign (north of the crane) to move the bar around to the press. #Pull the lever on the west side, and the press will flatten the piece. #Then, pull the lever in the centre (next to the yellow sign) to advance the bar to the next station. #If you haven't already, go upstairs, and use the pipe piece you found on the pipes to the north to fix them (not up the hatch, but on the second level of the dungeon). #Then, go down again and pull the lever farthest north, beside the water hatch, to open the door. #Next, turn the corkscrew lever twice, which moves the jig inside the chamber. #Seal the water hatch again by pulling the old lever. #Open the west water valve by turning it once, then close the eastern water valve by turning it once #To empty the cooling chamber, turn the east water valve once to open the drain, and then turn the western water valve to close it. #:'Note: If however the eastern valve reports that it is sucking air, find a pipe located in one of the crates and fix the pipe above the cooling chamber upstairs. #Pull the old lever, turn the corkscrew twice, and pull the old lever again to bring the jig back onto the track. #Advance the bar using the central lever on to the next part. #Turn on the fan by pulling the lever next to it, and then turn it back off again and advance the bar back to the south where you can now pick up a Primed bar. Note: If the fan reports that it is sucking air, take the cogs and put them back again. Finishing Up You're almost done. Go down one more level to where there are two doors, one with the mind symbol and the other with the body symbol. Go into the mind room (nearest), and place your bar on the extractor gun and operate the extractor hat next to it. A part of you will be drained into the bar turning it into a Primed mind bar. This will temporarily lower your Magic level by 20. Now, you simply need to pick up the bar from the extractor gun, and go back up to the workshop, and make a Mind helmet out of the bar you just made, and the quest is complete. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 7,500 Smithing experience * 7,500 Crafting experience * Ability to make and use elemental mind equipment. ** To make a Mind shield: have the Slashed book from the Elemental Workshop I quest house in your inventory, then smith a Primed mind bar into a Mind shield. Trivia * When you are downstairs in the corridor that has the mind door, a body door can be seen further down. This is a hint towards the Elemental Workshop III quest, which was released in the main game. The armour reward from it was a Body body. Category:Quests